Omatsuri
by itoshii-x
Summary: un résumé...- -' je suis complètement pourri pour se genre de chose alors je vais faire courts: Un festival se prépare a Kanoah et puis tout le monde compte y participer, même Sasuke! et peut-être même faire plus que sa ?


Omatsuri

Auteur: itoshii-x

Disclamé: éh bien... les personnage ne son pas a moi (s'il serait a moi se ferait un moment qu'ils seraient tous viré gay...) ils appartiennent a Kishimoto-Sensei

Genre: Yaoi, romance

Couples: Sasuke-Naruto, Kakashi-Iruka,Kenkuro-Gaara,Gai-Rock-Lee, Kotetsu-Izumo et Yamato-Sai

Note 1: Ces du Yaoi, donc relation entre homme, homophobes vous êtes prévenu!

Note 2: Mis à par le premier chapitre, tout les autres devraient contenir des lamons

Note 3: Le premier chapitre est court, les autres seront plus long.

Note 4: Cela est la première fois que je publie un fic, non pas la première, mais parfois l'avis de quelque amies n'est pas se qu'il y a de meilleur. Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent envers moi, je veut vraiment savoir se que vous en pensé pour m'améliorer. merci de prendre le temps de lire, bonne lecture!

L'atmosphère du village était à la fête, le centre-ville était bondé. Les gens se bousculait pour entrer dans les boutiques, question de se trouver quelque chose de portable pour le festival qui approchait. Tout le monde était excités enfin presque...

Sasuke qui était rentré au village il y a de sa bientôt 2 ans ou encore Neji qui n'est pas du genre a s'amusé , eux n'avait pas très envie de participer a cette fête qu'il qualifierait d'idiote ou mieux de totalement stupide. Sasuke, depuis que le 5ièm Hokage avait annoncée l'événement , il se faisait harceler par Naruto qui disait vouloir que le brun l'accompagne. L'Uchiha avait au début pensé accepter, il ne pouvait refuser de passer la soirée avec le blond... Surtout que, depuis son retour au village caché de la feuille, même si il refusait de l'admettre ouvertement, quand le brun est rentré chez lui ,il y a de sa presque 2 ans , il était tombé sous le charme de Naruto... Celui-ci ,bien qu'il avait grandi, avait gardé ses trait enfantin et Sasuke trouvait sa absolument adorable... mais bien sure il ne lui dirait jamais! Sa fierté l'obligeait a garder ceci pour lui.

Finalement, le corbeau avait du refuser, encore une fois a cause de sa foutu fierté, et puis il n'avait qua laisser Naruto l'harceler encore un peux pour après accepter, ayant comme excuse que le blond était rendu lourd, et préférant ne plus l'entendre le supplier il avait dit oui. De plus, cela sonnera moins louche pour Naruto , qui lui savait que Sasuke n'accepterait pas aussi facilement...

De leur côté, l'est 2 obséder de Sasuke, vous l'aurai deviné je parle de Sakura et de Ino, elles rivalisaient encore et toujours pour avoir le brun pour elle toute seul le soir du festival. Mais cette année elles vont avoir de la compétition, non pas un nouvelle concurrente qui allait peut-être faire fondre se glaçon que Sasuke était mais plutôt UN nouveau concurrent! Le dit nouveau concurrent n'était autre que notre idiot préféré, Naruto.

Maintenant pourquoi ne pas aller voir se qu'il se passe avec nos ''sensei'' préféré ? Kakashi ,qui avait été pas mal amoché dans son combat contre Pein, reprenait encore des force, couché dans son lit d'hôpital. Puis notre dauphin qui se sentait coupable, parce que le ninja copieur avait été entraîné dans ce combat en le sauvant des griffes de Pein. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait prit la responsabilité de surveiller l'épouvantail. Il ne le lâchait pas, Iruka arrivait très tôt le matin,avant même que le ninja copieur ne soit réveillé,puis, le soir, le gentil professeur ne repartait pas avant que Kakashi sois endormi...

Si une autre personne aurait agi ainsi le ninja à l'unique sharingan l'aurait avoyé bouler, exemple si cette personne serait Genma ou encore pire, Anko, mais puisque que c'était son sexy petit Iruka sa lui faisait plaisir. Kakashi,pervers dans l'âme, se faisait des film disons interdit aux mineurs dans sa tête. Des scènes très torrides de lui-même et de son ''sensei'' préféré. Et lui, Iruka, un pur et innocent jeune adulte, ne se doutait absolument pas de se qui passait dans la tête de notre chère pervers.. Pauvre Iruka.

Les 2 inséparables, Kotetsu et Izumo suppliait Tsunade depuis plus d'une semaine pour qu'elle leur laisse congé la journée de la fête foraine. Tout se temps de dur labeur portas ces fruits,car l'Hokage leur avait finalement donné congé.

La paire de gros sourcils, Gai sensei et son élève favori Lee, quand à eux ils s'entraînaient dur, comme ils en avait l'habitude. Ceux-ci, particulièrement Lee, avait bien hâte à se fameux festival.

Un certain ninja sans sentiment, Sai, lisait encore ses livre très étrange selon Naruto, sur les sentiment humain. Puis, il exécutait quelque mission en tant qu'Anbu avec Yamato, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas les sentiment, quand le peintre allait faire des missions avec l'homme de bois, cela le rendait particulièrement heureux... Le jeune homme a la peaux parfaitement blanche ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine quand il voyait Yamato, mais Sai nit comprenait rien, se qui avait le dont de l'énerver!

Maintenant, partons vers Suna, Gaara du désert bien qu'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, ce dernier avait lui aussi très hâte de passer quelque jour a Konoha avec son grand frère qui s'occupait de lui depuis que sa soeur était partit vivre a Konoha avec Shikamaru, justement l'ex-démon allait pouvoir revoir sa soeur. Kenkuro ne montrait pas très d'intairait pour ce genre de chose, mais sa le rendait heureux que sont frère cadet aille envie de passer du temps avec lui. Gaara avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour et en plus être son frère ,plus jeune que lui qui plus est, le marrionètiste éprouvait bien plus que de l'amour fraternel à l'égard du roux.

Bref, l'amour règne dans l'aire en cette veille de festivel, tout le monde se magnaient pour que tout sois prêt.


End file.
